Draco, Ginny & The Ipod song shuffle challenge
by angiieinwonderland
Summary: I-pod shuffle challenge, Draco&Ginny style.


iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

So, here's my attempt at the Ipod Challenge. Hope you like it!

DRACO & GINNY:::

E.T. - Katy Perry

"Don't go telling anybody about this now, you hear?"  
>"Draco you talk to me like I'm some sort of bloody moron, no come here and kiss me." The blond boy captured the lips of the red-headed girl in a heartbeat. His hands roamed the skin he loved to touch so much and the noises that came from her throat only made him want to never let her go.<br>"You're gonna have a hard time keeping your mouth shut Malfoy," the mischevious glint in her eye turned him on to another level as she shoved him down onto the bed. "Every time you look at me, you're gonna see me naked, every time you hear me talk, you're gonna think of me moaning your name, and every time you think about me, you're gonna lose your fucking mind." The dirty words that escaped her mouth drove Draco insane, "Too late, you've already stolen it." He pulled the girl down on top of him and smothered her with kisses, pulling off her clothes and making her moan, so she was driven as crazy as she made him.

Dedication to my ex- Lloyd

"I know what you've been up to Ginevra, and I have to say, it pisses me off."  
>"You're the one pissed off? I should be furious with you Malfoy, you had me followed!"<br>"And for good reason to! My private investigator gave me the proof I was too in denial to see for myself!" Draco threw the multiple pictures of Ginny and Harry on the table.  
>There was Ginny flirting with The Golden Boy in a muggle cafe, holding his hand at a Quidditch game, kissing him in front of the door at his flat. "I'm done with this, I'm a Malfoy, I don't need this! I don't need you!"<br>"This is why I cheated to begin with! You're still stuck in your prejudice days of Hogwarts,  
>thinking you're so much more superior than me." "Ginny you've been cheating way before anything else! I can feel it in your kisses, and sex is terrible."<p>

Everytime you lie - Demi Lovato

Ginny Weasley was determined this new system would work. She would go on one date every day. She would get over Draco. No more tears would come out of her brown eyes for that bastard. He tried to apologize,  
>but Ginny was smarter than that. She was confident that Draco would go back to Pansy. The blond boy had tried to tell Ginny that he loved ber, but she would not be swayed of her final decision. Sure, there were those awkward moments at work where she would have to pass by him, but only for two more weeks, and then she would be transferring to the company's Germany location for a few months, then she could easily say "Draco Malfoy, who?" The girl opened the garbage can in her flat, dumping the flowers Draco had left for her on her front step. The new Ginny Weasley would prevail, and the truth would remain golden.<p>

Why Don't You Love Me - Beyonce She just couldn't understand it! What made Hermione so much better than her? Why did Draco love her best friend and not her? Hermione was rude to him, she hated him! She was stubborn and over-confident in everything that she ever worked to accomplish. While Hermione was a wallflower, Ginny was the center of good attention, the life of the party. The way Ginny felt for Draco was different than the way she had felt than any other boy who had come into her life. Finally, Ginny had worked up enough nerve to tell Draco how she felt, how she wanted to be more than friends, but then he goes off on his best friend rant to tell her that he has feelings for Hermione? Ginny felt foolish,  
>used, and heartbroken. There was nothing not to love about her! She was a catch, an eyeful of red-head fiery that most guys lusted after, just not the guy she wanted. 'It's him, not me,' Ginny decided.<br> 


End file.
